Inner Struggles
by Pheonix tamer
Summary: Ryou, Seto, Joey, Bakura all confused and misinformed. Who likes who? Why can't they love me? Does he know? All these questions run through our minds at one point or another. Some might call it Inner struggles of the mind and heart
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: hmmm.alright who wants to do the disclaimer? * looks around room* Anyone??  
  
Bakura: don't look at me.im not doing it..ask him * points to Seto *  
  
Seto: Your gonna listen to him? A mediocre 5000 year old tomb robber?  
  
Bakura: WHAT?! MEDIOCORE?? I'LL BANISH YOU TO THE SHAWDOW RELAM!!  
  
* rolls eyes and looks at ryou* you wanna do it?  
  
Ryou: sure.*smiles happily* ..ok.*ahem* .umm.* whispers * what should I say?  
  
Oy.fine just let me do it then..I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any of that other crap that goes along with it, I'm not making any sort of money off of this to please don't sue.I'm poor enough as it is  
  
Now on with this story.  
  
"note" "." words spoken aloud  
  
Chapter 1 *From Ryou's POV*  
  
I sat at my desk staring blankly and waiting for class to finally start. How I hated Math. I was never very good at it, but sure I tried my best that's all that can be asked of me, right? The bell finally sounded and everyone quickly rushed to his or her respective seats as the teacher started taking attendance. I glanced around the classroom until my eyes fell upon a familiar face. He was sitting alone as usual. I could tell none of the others liked him, they thought he was snotty or stuck up. He had a certain walk about him, it was like he had an invisable cloak around him that protected him from their comments. He didn't care what they said to him for in his eyes they were nothing ..peons. He sat with an emotionless expression, those icy blue eyes that could pierce anyone's soul, just stared at the computer screen. No one would dare go near him; maybe it was the way he belittled everyone who attempted to befriend him or his cold exterior, all I know is that Seto Kaiba was not a person you messed with.  
  
"Maybe someone just needs to talk to him, get to know him better?" I thought aloud. I took out a piece of binder paper and scribbled down the words,  
  
"Hey Seto, what's up?"  
  
crumpled the note into a little tightly formed ball and threw it at him, whacking him on the head. The brunette looked at the ball and sneered opening slowly and began to read the message. To my surprise he actually wrote back, in a fine precise script he simply stated,  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
I looked at him puzzled and wrote down,  
  
"Why?"  
  
and chucked it back. Luckily the teacher was too involved with helping another student to realize what was really going on. "Grrr.", Seto muttered to himself and replied.  
  
"Aren't you suppose to be paying attention?"  
  
and lightly tossed the paper ball back.  
  
"Yeah, I guess but this course is boring. Don't you think so?"  
  
I scribbled and tossed the now tattered ball back to the CEO and waited for his response.  
  
"No, I have an A+ in this course" I read aloud. "Hmmm." I thought, as the bell to end class sounded. I watched as the young CEO as he grabbed his laptop and trudged out the door.  
  
I quickly picked up my books and walked out the classroom door. "Hey Ryou!" shouted the small multi-coloured hair boy. "Oh hi Yugi!" I replied. "What's new?" he inquired. "Nothing much, just heading to the library to study." I lied. "Oh .well.Joey Tea, Tristan, and me are heading to the Cafeteria and we might hang around outside for a bit, so if you get tired studying you will know where to find us" Yugi happily responded. "Alright" I said with a half smile. Honestly I really didn't feel like hanging out and goofing off like always, but I'd never tell Yugi or the rest of the gang that. " I guess I will see you later then!" Yugi yelled and trotted down the hallway to catch up with the others that had been patiently waiting for him.  
  
I sighed and closed my locker door lightly only for it to pop back open and whack me in the face. "Awww man", I said painfully and tenderly rubbed my soon to be black and blue nose.  
  
"You have to close it harder" came a cold monotone voice from across the hall. I turned to meet the icy stare of the one, Seto Kaiba. "Uhh.thanks.I think", I responded cautiously. Seto Kaiba, giving me advice.no wait, helping me? Sure I appreciated it but this is Seto Kaiba we are talking about here, why would he want to help me? Hell, why would he want to help anybody, I theorized. Maybe deep down he really did have a heart.  
  
"Don't even conjure or misconstrue the obvious advice I just gave you for actual concern about you or an attempt to be friendly" said the CEO as he crossed his arms and gave a slight smirk. "Of course not", I replied, nodding in agreement and shifting uneasily.  
  
"Hmph!" was the tall brunette's counter as he turned his back to me and mumbled something I couldn't hear. "I guess I will cya around then?" I petitioned. "Whatever" was his flat response as he took his briefcase and left without another word. I sighed and headed for the track outside. Not that I exercised or anything but there was this shady maple tree I always sat under to help me relax and take my mind off things.  
  
The day continued on like always, teachers lectures, homework up the wazoo, Joey getting sent to the vice principal's office, just to name a few.a regular day in other words.  
  
I walked home solemnly not really saying a word to the others. "What's wrong Ryou?" implored Tristan. "Yeah you're quiet Ryou, what's eatin' ya?" Joey urged. "Nothing.." I stated half-heartedly. "Are you sure?" questioned Tea. "Yupp" I insisted and flashed a quick smile just to reassure them nothing was the matter. But secretly deep down there was something bothering me. I just couldn't get my mind off of that one individual, the individual who could make anyone uneasy. Kaiba. I don't know what it was, whenever I was around him I almost felt.happy? Nervous? Maybe both at the same time.is that possible? Oh well. "This is my street guys," I piped up breaking the ackward silence that had befallen moments earlier. "Alright Ryou, I guess I will cya tomorrow then," a perky voice squeaked from about a foot south of me. "Ya, cya Yugi..bye guys," I replied and gave a quick wave. "Cya", the three said in unison.  
Well..what did u think? Not that bad so far.I mean..this is my first fic.  
  
Bakura: Where the fucking hell was I?  
  
Ryou: please Bakura..watch your language  
  
Sigh* ur in the next chapter.hell the whole next chapter is from your POV  
  
Bakura: that's more like it *gives a satisfied smile*  
  
Seto: Hey.what about me? Don't I get a chapter from MY POV??  
  
Later.have patience  
  
Seto: nobody loves me ..*tear*  
  
Awww..i love you Seto.*hugs Seto tightly*  
  
Ryou: * sniff sniff* I'm so alone..Bakura hold me.*jumps into Bakura's arms*  
  
Bakura: HEY!! Jeez Ryou.GET THE HELL OFF ME!!  
  
Tee hee* anyhoo.REVIEW PLEASE!! OH YEAH.SEND ME SOME IDEAS TOO!! THANKS 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yes it's that time again..DISCLAIMER TIME!  
  
*Ryou, Bakura and Seto all groan*  
  
Hehehe.ok I had to do it last time.anyone want to volunteer this time?  
  
*crickets*  
  
Aww.come on .FINE. if none of you want to volunteer all three of you have to do it!  
  
Ryou, Bakura and Seto: AWWWW..  
  
JUST DO IT!  
  
Ryou, Bakura and Seto: * in a monotone voice* Phoenix tamer does not own Yu- Gi-Oh or anything of the things that come along with it, so please don't sue her .or we will get punished for doing a shitty job on the disclaimer  
  
Hehehe.thanks guys *huggles Ryou, Bakura and Seto* Now on with the second chapter!  
  
Chapter 2 *Bakura's POV*  
  
"Dammit! Where the hell is my damn hikari when I actually need him!.FUCK!" I cried out in frustration. "I WILL SEND YOUR SOUL TO THE SHAWDOW REALM!" I raged and plopped onto the couch glaring at the infernal piece of machinery. The front door slowly opened. "Who the hell is that?" I questioned angrily. "Who do you think it would be," came the lighter sounding voice from the front hall. "Where the fuck have you been? This blasted piece of machinery is possessed!" My outbursts continued. "Umm.Bakura your sitting on the controller that might explain the whole channel flipping thing," he responded sarcastically like I should have known what he was talking about. "Well." I started. "YOU HAVE NOT BEEN LOCKED AWAY IN A MILLENNIUM ITEM FOR THE PAST 5000 YEARS!" Anger continued to mount in my tone. Gawd I hated it when he is so.so.GAH! "Sheesh.someone is in a cranky mood today," my light responded in that little pansy voice of his. 'GAH! What a pussy,' I muttered to myself. Why did I have to have a light, who not only talked like a fucking pansy, he acts like a queer. Oh Ra, what did I do to deserve this.maybe it was that golden cat statue I stole from that damn pharaoh's tomb? No matter.  
  
"I'm starving," I said aloud crossing my arms and closing my eyes. "I haven't eaten all day. Hell if I know how to work any of this new.what's the word 'technology?' I'd probably burn down the freaking house." Hmm.I pondered to myself. Not a bad idea .note to self burn down a house. "Well, you could have eaten an apple or something there good for you." "Puh.apples, apples are only good in pies." I retorted and waited for his response. I so loved it when we verbally spared. No response. "Abiou?" I questioned, and still no response. "RYOU!" I yelled at the top of my lungs making the pictures on the walls shake violently. "Oh.I'm sorry, where you still talking to me?" Ryou questioned innocently while poking his head around the doorframe. Someone shoot me. "WHO THE HEL DO YOU THINK I WAS TALKING TO? THE FUCKING WALL?!" Sheesh. "Sorry I was just thinking" squeaked my other half. "About?" "Nothing." "So you think about nothing.you're a smart one," I stated blankly. He shifts uneasily and blushes ever so slightly. He is hiding something, I can feel it.  
  
"What is it.tell me" anger again slowly rising in my voice. "Tell you what?" he responded still playing dumb. He actually thinks he can hide whatever is bothering him from me? Well he can think again. "Nevermind.If I can't get it out of you by simply asking, I can do it another way," I said with an evil smirk playing upon my lips. I loved playing mind games with present day mortals. Hehehe.Look at him shaking in his boots, he's afraid. What a wuss. "Uh.actually I was just thinking about what homework I have.nothing big," He sheepishly replied. He is lying. I will find out someway or another what is bothering him.  
  
The night continued on like always. I sat on my chair plotting world domination like always, my light diligently working away at his studies. Someone has no life. He gives a yawn; he must be tired it's 12 PM. "Get your ass to bed," I said while flicking off the television that he taught me how to work hours earlier. "Alright." He grabbed his books and writing utensils and lethargically walked up the stairs to his room, but not before saying those words.those words that always made me shudder. "GoodnightGodBlessIluvya Bakura," came the tired voice from the top of the stairs. That retched saying.grrr.another note to self find creator of that queer saying. I gave a simple "whatever" like always and looked up to see the fool smiling. Why is he so happy? This is pissing me off now, I want to know. I sat in the darkness thinking of a way to get the information out of him that I craved. Then it came to me as my eyes spied one of Ryou's notebooks on the coffee table. Journal. He keeps a journal. I smirk evilly as I close my eyes and slowly contemplate my evil deed that was about to take place.  
  
"Morning Bakura," came a perky voice from the kitchen as I slowly opened my eyes and stretched out my arms and legs. "Morning already?" I questioned while rubbing my eyes and rising tiredly from the couch. "Ah huh.I'm off to school now so.don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone," he said with a slight giggle and left threw the front door.  
  
"Now's my chance," I thought aloud and quickly made my way to my light's sleeping quarters. "Now.if I were a journal where would I be?" I quickly scanned around the neat, organized space. "There." I stalked over to the small binded book on his nightstand that had gold lettering on the front that said "Ryou".  
  
"Jackpot," I whispered and slowly began opening his journal. Wait.I stopped myself. This is low; I can't do this to my own light.can I? But I'm already this far.I can't stop now. I continued to open the small book and turned to the last entry.  
  
"Hmm.nothing out of the ordinary, yet." I scanned the pages for anything that may have caused this "excessive happiness" in my hikari. My full attention was focused on what he had written. "It's a freaking novel, holy shit this kid is long winded," I said with a frustrated sigh. "Wait.what's this?" My eyes widened as I read the name that made my blood boil. I slammed the journal shut and uttered the name that made my mouth taste like poison. "Kaiba."  
  
YAY! Second chapter is done.oh yeah.go me *starts to dance*  
  
Seto, Ryou and Bakura *sweatdrop*  
  
Hehehe.so what you guys think?  
  
Ryou: HE READ MY JOURNAL! IS NOTHING SACRED ANYMORE?!  
  
Bakura: Hey.you could have at least hidden it or something ...I mean.nightstand?  
  
Ryou: GRRR!!  
  
Seto: He has a point Ryou.nightstand is a little.obvious.you know.even if you didn't want to hide it you could have at least put a lock on it or something  
  
Ryou: I'm too trusting...*tear*  
  
Aww.s'ok Ryou.I feel your pain.*hugs Ryou*  
  
Bakura: AWW.you really are a suck Ryou  
  
HEY! RYOU IS NOT A SUCK! YOU ARE JUST JEALOUS BAKURA!  
  
Ryou: Hehehe.^___^  
  
Seto: Oy.this is gonna be a long story.. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or anything that goes along with it, I am just borrowing the characters, no money is being made off this .please don't sue, I am pennyless.*tear*  
  
Warning: language.what else would u expect from Kaiba?  
  
And now the long awaited chapter 3  
  
Chapter 3 Seto's POV  
  
"Another day of lame ass classes," I mumbled to myself as I took my seat. 'Why are these classes so easy' I thought. 'Either I'm a genius or everyone else in this fucking school is stupid.no, I'm just a genius,' a smirk played upon my lips which was very characteristic. I open my laptop and began to work on my new prototypes I had designed for the duel disc system. I began typing at a rapid rate until a loud familiar voice broke my concentration. "Wheeler," I whispered angrily before turning my attention to the loud-mouthed blond.  
  
"Mutt, shut-up. Can't you see that people with functioning brains are trying to work and your mindless rambling is disruptive," I said coldly and turned back to my computer screen.  
  
"Who died and made you king Kaiba?" the dog retorted.  
  
"It's a free country the last time I checked."  
  
"Go buy a muzzle for your bitch," I responded aiming the remark to the tall brunet of the group.  
  
"Grr.Kaiba," mumbled the blond.  
  
I was really starting to get on his nerves, he is such a moron, and I really can't comprehend how Yugi and his little friends put up with it.  
  
"Joey please," a British accent butted in.  
  
"Calm down."  
  
"Calm down?! He said that I needed a muzzle and he called me a bitch!" Joey stated angrily. I'm really starting to get on his nerves. Ah, annoying the mutt, makes my day worthwhile.  
  
"I'm sure he just said it in his defense, no harm at all," Ryou or whatever his name is said reassuringly.  
  
"Getting your friends to fight your battles for your mutt?" I questioned sarcastically.  
  
"Joey!" Ryou shouted as he held his moronic friend back from, quote un quote "kicking my ass," like he could. Just then the teacher walked in and everyone took his or her seats. The British fairy took his seat next to mine, opened his books and shifted his gaze to me.  
  
"What are you staring at?" I grumbled at the innocent looking teen.  
  
"N-n-nothing," he tried to cover. "Take a picture it lasts longer," I spat back causing him to shift nervously. Those chocolate brown eyes were full of fear; he is so innocent and pure. I take note of his pale skin, it looks to soft, longing to be touched and- hey wait a minute what am I thinking, I must be overworked. I shake my head and blink a few rimes to regain my focus.  
  
"You alright?" that innocent voice inquired from the right of me.  
  
"Fine." I responded not breaking my gaze from my laptop.  
  
"You sure?" he questioned again, face full of concern.  
  
"I told you, I'm fine, now leave me alone albino boy," I grumbled and typed furiously.  
  
"Sorry," he whispered sadly turning his attention back to the teacher who was lecturing about rational exponents. That was the last thing I said to him all period, of course he just talked away trying to engage me in senseless banter. The bell sounded. Finally I could get out of that annoyingly boring class. I close my laptop and rise out of my chair only to be stopped dead in my tracks by someone latching onto my arm.  
  
"Didn't you hear?" It was him.  
  
"Hear what?" I questioned angrily having no time to waste on this fool.  
  
"We are partners," he smiled happily. I nearly choked on my spit at those words. "Partners?" I questioned while trying to regain my composure.  
  
"Yupp, partners," he continued to smile happily not releasing his death grip on my arm. Partners? Partners?! Partners for what? I hope he isn't thinking.oh gawd.I'm not gay! At least I don't think I am.so what if I have never had a girlfriend and none of these girls here are visually pleasing to me. I am not and will never be gay!  
  
"I am sorry Ryou .but I don't swing that way!" I shouted defensively. His eyes went wide with disbelief then softened causing him to turn crimson red.  
  
"Oh.n-no that's not what I meant Seto," he managed to squeak out. He used my first name, Why? No one ever uses it except Mokuba, they know better.  
  
"What did you mean then?" I questioned, feeling a little bit embarrassed at making a wrong accusation but not showing it.  
  
"Partners for the math assignment, weren't you listening?" His innocent eyes looking up to meet my icy stare.  
  
"No, I'm to busy to be listening to shit I already know how to do," I retorted while turning my back on the fair-haired teen.  
  
"And as far as the whole partners thing is concerned, I work alone," I said smugly and walked out the door only to be followed by him. I turn to meet his sorrow filled eyes.  
  
"B-but Seto, the teacher assigned us together," he stuttered out, while looking at the ground. I gave a sigh. This kid doesn't give up does he.  
  
"Fine, meet here after school, we'll split the work and then when it's due we will combine it, that way I won't have to see your ugly face beyond these school walls," I said very coldly. He gave a half smile. What was he thinking I'd be happy to be his partner? Puh, me Seto Kaiba, I think not. I work alone.  
  
"Alright," he whispered and slowly walked away to his locker. Why was he so upset? I mean, he should know by now I hate working and depending on others.  
  
The day passed like any other day. I got my shots in about the mutt, 100% on all my tests, it was a good day, and except for the fact I had to meet the albino after school. More of my precious time wasted. I leaned up against my locker, eyes closed waiting for the fool.  
  
"Seto!" came the British boy as he ran down the hallway and stopped in front of me. I opened my eyes and grumbled at his perkiness. Then I realized, that's the third time he's called me Seto. Does he want a death wish?  
  
"Okay I split the work up already, do you want Part A or Part B.I think Part B is harder," he smiled happily while offering me two packages.  
  
"Part B," I mumbled while grabbing the package and stuffing it into my briefcase.  
  
"Alright, I'll do Part A then," he chirped. That's right you do the easier one, you're to stupid to do Part B.  
  
"I guess I will talk to you tomorrow?" he petitioned.  
  
I gave him a glare and turned my back to him and exited threw the front doors. He stood there as sadness slowly crept onto his usual happy face. Like I care.  
  
My driver opens my limousine door. It's starting to rain. I step inside and put my briefcase down. The limousine moves at a steady pace and I type away on my laptop until a voice comes over the loud speaker. "Mr. Kaiba"  
  
"What is it?" I spat. I hate being interrupted.  
  
"Someone is blocking our path sir."  
  
"Run him over if he doesn't move," I said while continuing to type.  
  
"He wishes to speak with you."  
  
I grumble, "I don't have time for this."  
  
A knock is suddenly heard on my window. I open it only to be met with chocolate brown eyes and fair hair.  
  
"Ryou?" I questioned while stopping my typing. He doesn't say anything only a glare is passed my way. This can't be Ryou. I look closer. His hair is untamed, features harder, and he isn't smiling.  
  
"Out now Kaiba," the voice said while backing away from the window. The rain pelted down on him. I slowly open my door and stepped out. Yes, this wasn't Ryou, his build was stronger and definitely his stance was more intimidating. Plus, he called me "Kaiba", unlike Ryou. This must be Ryou's brother, it has to be, and they look so much alike. I recall Ryou mentioning to Yugi about him. But what does that matter, what the hell does he want?  
  
OOO.a cliffe what's going to happen next? Chapter Three is finally done! Sorry for not updating in awhile, been busy and I couldn't think of what to write.  
  
Bakura: Sure.. You're just lazy  
  
*Gasp* AM NOT!  
  
Ryou: Err.I would have to agree with Bakura on this one Pheonix.sorry  
  
Bakura: See.You are LAAAZZZZZYYYYY *tears start to form* I feel so hurt.Seto hold me *jumps into Seto's arms*  
  
Seto: Oh gawd..O.O*  
  
Ryou and Bakura: AWWW.Isn't that cute  
  
Seto: Gr.Shut it you two  
  
^_^* I luv you Seto  
  
Seto: *rolls eyes* I know I know.now could you let go?  
  
NOPE! Hehehe ^_^ *  
  
Bakura and Ryou: hehehe  
  
Seto: this isn't funny.I'll get both of you for this!  
  
Bakura: Like hell it isn't  
  
Ryou: hehe.tune in for the next chapter. Will Seto escape Pheonix death grip? Will Seto really kick both of our asses? Who knows?  
  
Seto: HELP! *wiggles to try and get free* Somebody help me!  
  
Please read and review!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Alright.disclaimer time. I don't own nothing (though I wish I did). Please don't sue me!  
  
Warnings: Yes .there is language what do you expect from Bakura? Also, fighting, blood.WOHOO.*clears throat* I mean.read at your own risk.  
  
Chapter 4 Bakura's POV  
  
The icy rain pelted down hard on my body as I glared at the stuck up rich bastard whom my light had been fantasying about. "Look..." I started. "Stay away from Ryou, he doesn't need someone like you corrupting him." I stated coldly while flashing a glare at the tall brunet who looked like he could have cared less, which pisses me off even more. He gives a smirk.  
  
"Bothers you doesn't it?" he questions as a load roar of thunder echoes in the distance. "It bothers you that he would rather spend time with me then with you." He answers coolly. He's gone too far. My already high blood pressure mounting even farther.  
  
"I am warning you Kaiba, I'll make you wish you were never born and rip your very essence from that pitiful excuse for a body and send your soul into the shadows!" I yell over the loud thunder and lightening that had just struck a nearby tree.  
  
"I'd like to see you try," he replied unmoving from his intimidating stance.  
  
"Watch me," my voice deceptively low and full of hate whispered, as I charged the cerulean eyed teen and landed a blow across his face. He grabs me by my hair and we both tumble to the hard cement. Thunder and lightening crashing around us. He punches me across the face causing my lower lip to split open. Blood trickles down my chin as I land another swift punch into his stomach causing him to gasp and gag for air. We roll around on the wet ground trying to get the best of eachother. Damn this fucker is strong. Shots are being thrown left, right and center. Blood sprinkles the midnight- coloured road; the rain washes away the sweat from my brow. I straddle the CEO ready to land my final punch until a voice stops me.  
  
"Bakura stop!"  
  
I glance up to see a soaked, teary-eyed Ryou running over to me and trying to pull me off the brunet.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" his voice cracks and tears roll down his pale face. I say nothing. I know I will only get myself in deeper shit if I do. The Bastard gets up, wipes the blood from his face, pants and glares at me.  
  
"What's gotten into you? Attacking Seto like that?!" his voice is full of emotions now. Hate, sadness, panic. I take one last look at the CEO and walk away. I hear my light ask him if he is all right. Lucky for him Ryou came or I would have killed him. No hesitation. I hear footsteps chasing after me. A limo speeds by not before soaking me again. It's Ryou. He grabs me by my arm. I turn.  
  
"Why?" he asks tears falling from his angelic face. Damnit. He's crying. Fuck. Now what am I gonna do.  
  
"Because.." I start then pause thinking of what to say. Why did I do that? I mean over a journal? Over fucking Kaiba? I am jealous? No I can't be. Since when did I start to care what my hikari does?  
  
"Because?" he urges, while trying to hold back the tears.  
  
Because, it's none of your dame business!" I snap back and turn away from him. I look to the sky, thunder crashes, lightening flashes (A.N- hehehe.it rhymes, I so didn't plan that) rain pelting so hard it hurts.  
  
"It's my damn business when one of my friends is getting the shit knocked out of them by my yami!" Wow. He swore. Holy shit the little twerp swore. It's the end of the world; it's the apocalypse. He must be angry, but fuck where does he get off just blaming me? And since when is Kaiba a friend?  
  
"If you haven't noticed I am bloody and beaten also! So don't go pinning this whole thing one me!" I yelled throwing my arms out flashing the newly formed bruises.  
  
"You know better Bakura! I can't believe you! I know you hate Kaiba but I would never have guessed you would go as far as to beat him to a pulp! He's my friend now, I'm happy when I'm around him. I like him. Don't you want me to be happy?!" he yelled at the top of his lungs over the thunder. His voice frantic and full of anger.  
  
"Since when did I start to care if you are happy or not?" I retorted and started walking towards the house. A weird sensation rips threw my body. It hurts. A pain right in my heart. I ignore it. I hear a sniff. The waterworks started again. Great, that's all I need more crying.  
  
"I hate you!" I stop. Did he just say that? Hate me? Did he mean it?  
  
"Ryou?" I question softly turning around.  
  
"You heard me! I hate you!" he screams fists clenched.  
  
"I..." I'm speechless.  
  
"Ryou, please you." I'm cut off by him bolting down the street in the opposite direction. I don't chase after him. He's angry, sad and hurt. I should let him cool off. More then likely he is going to the midget's. Fuck! The midget's house isn't that way! What the hell? Where's he going? Damnit! Oh well like I care, hope he gets struck by lightening. There's that feeling again. What the hell is it? No, it can't be..guilt? Is it guilt? No way, it must be that burger I ate earlier, damn hot peppers.  
  
I arrive home. I am alone; I still have that same feeling pulling at my heart. I let out a sigh. I'm soaked, bloody and beaten. I strip down to my black silk boxers. (A.N-Bakura in black silk boxers, soaking wet *drools* ^__^) I walk to the laundry room. I'm surprised I know where it is. Ryou always does my laundry. I stare at the machine that says, "dryer"..hmm.how does this thing work? O well just press some buttons and hope for the best I guess. If I burn down the house can't blame me. Ryou never taught me how to use this contraption. I throw my clothes in, shut the door and randomly press buttons. It starts up. Good.  
  
I make my way to the bathroom. I stop in front of the full-length mirror. I give myself the once over. I'm a bloody mess. I poke at the bruises slowly forming on my ribs. I glance at the starches and welts on my arms. I've had worse. Then I come to my face. I prod at the swollen lip with dried blood and notice a nice black eye coming in. Fuck it. I slip off my boxers and jump into the shower. The water pours down my body. It's so warm. It feels so nice. I pick up the shampoo and notice it's Ryou's. I open the lid and smell it. It smells good, just like him. What the hell? Where did that come from? There's that feeling again. Great. I set the shampoo back down. I sigh.  
  
"What's the matter with me?" I question aloud. Okay maybe what I said was a little harsh but he can take it. He needs to stop being a pansy and take comments like that like a man. He is too emotional. He takes things to heart too much. Maybe I should apologize. Wait apologize? Apologize?! What am I thinking? Me apologize, puh. I'm going soft. I shouldn't worry; he'll come back. He always does. He goes to cry to the midget and his friends, then he comes back. Nothing to worry about.  
  
I turn off the shower and step out. I grab the nearest towel and wrap it around my waist and head towards my room. I open the drawer and grab a pair of blue boxers and slip them on. Ryou gave me them for, what's it called? You know that holiday where an obese man tries to shove his fat ass down your chimney. Anyways, they're comfy. I turn off the lights and head towards the kitchen but not before stopping in my tracks from a knock at the door. It's Ryou probably. I glance at the clock. Back already? That's a new record. I go towards the door and open it. I blink a few times then sneer at the realization of who it is.  
  
"What the hell do you want?"  
  
Another cliffe! Don't you just love them?  
  
Ryou: NO!  
  
Bakura: I know who it is, but I'm not telling Seto: Frankly I really could care less if you know or not.I'm just really sore  
  
Bakura: Your sore?! Look at my face! My beautiful face!  
  
Seto: *rolls eyes*  
  
Your face is fine Bakura, plus the black eye makes you look sexier ^__^  
  
Seto: Yes, that's it make his ego bigger, soon he won't be able to fit through the door his head will be so big!  
  
Bakura: Do I detect some jealously?  
  
Ryou: I think I do  
  
Seto: WHAT?! I'm not jealous!  
  
*Sigh* guys stop bugging Seto about him being jealous.  
  
Seto: BUT I'M NOT JEALOUS!  
  
Ryou: hehehe  
  
Don't worry Seto your sexy too; just stop your whining.  
  
Bakura: I'm still sexier  
  
Seto: *sighs* I don't care anymore..just read and review the damn story, I'll be in my trailer. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Ok disclaimer.hmm.ok ok I got one. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh *big sigh* Kazuki Takahashi does.or at least he created it. * bows down and praises Kazuki Takshashi statue* sorry about that .hehe *clears throat* on with Chapter 5!  
  
Chapter 5 - A new twist on things.. Joey's P.O.V  
  
I walked upto da door and lightly knocked. Man this rain really sucks; I'm soaked to da bone. The door opens slowly. It's Bakura. Great just what I need...here come da insults. "What the hell do you want?" he spits angrily.  
  
"Is that any way to talk to a friend of Ryou's, Bakura?" I respond sarcastically. Score, one point for Joey Wheeler.  
  
"I don't like to repeat myself mutt! Now what do you want? Make it quick I don't have time to waste on a pitiful excuse for a mortal like you!" he repeated again. I'm getting the feelin' Bakura doesn't like me too much. Hell, what am I sayin' Bakura doesn't like anyone but himself.  
  
"Here these are Ryou's books...he left dem at my house the other day, I figured he might have needed dem." I stated while handing the books to the seemingly unimpressed fair-haired teen. He snatched the books outta my hands and continued to glare at me, signaling me to leave.  
  
"So..." I start, trying to break the awkward silence. "Where's Ryou at?" I question, while trying to look inta da darkened house.  
  
"Not here," he responds coldly while turning his back ta me.  
  
"What do ya mean not here?" I inquire again as I push past the scantly clad teen and walk inta da house.  
  
"Look you dog, he isn't here I thought he was with you and the twerp?" he responds while making his way to the kitchen and pours himself a glass of water.  
  
"Uhhh...no, I haven't seen him since lunch today and I was just at Yug's place ...he isn't there." I glance at the chocolate coloured eyed teen just in time to see him spit a mouthful of water back inta da sink.  
  
"What do you mean he wasn't there!? Where the hell would he go?" Bakura spat angrily while slamming the glass onta the table. Oh damn Bakura's angry, okay play it cool Joey.remain calm.  
  
"I...I.I.don't know!" I nervously blurt out and cringe away from the spirit of the ring. Way to keep your cool Joey. Bakura growls and storms out of the kitchen, not before pushing me inta da wall of course and knocking over a few valuables. Ryou's gonna be pissed. Oh well not my problem. Now where did Bakura go?  
  
"Bakura? Where'd ya go?" I shout while walking around the now trashed living room. Damn, looks like a twister went through here. I start to walk over to the couch but a loud crunch stops me in my tracks. I look down and notice a broken picture frame and glass. I slowly bend down ta get a better look. Hey, it's the picture from Ryou's birthday party at the Turtle Game shop. Oh man that was fun..all that food. I grin reminiscing about the buffet table. I pick up da picture and look at my friend's faces. There's Yugi, headlight eyed kid.always smiling. Tea, annoying at times with those friendship speeches but her heart is in da right place. Tristan, da big goon. I give a chuckle. One of my best buds. Then there's Ryou. So innocent and kind. He always knows what to say. Then there's me grinning away. I look the picture over again and notice something that I'm guessing no had before. There's Bakura in the background. What's he doing? I squint trying to make it out.  
  
"Holy shit!" I yell then quickly cover my mouth for fear of being sent to da shadow realm. No way, Bakura's actually smiling! Damn, that has to be a first. Wait until I tell Ryou. I let out a giggle then place the picture back on the floor where I found it. I get up and dust myself off. I really should find Bakura. Who knows what he is doing to Ryou's house I thought as I casually strode upstairs.  
  
"Bakura?" I question aloud. There's a loud bang and streams of curses coming from a room just down da hall. There he is. I make my way towards da door. I knock lightly.  
  
"Yo, Bakura? I'm coming in," I stated while opening the door and walking in da room, only to be met by a naked Bakura.  
  
"Bakura are yo-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed to high heaven and closed my eyes tightly. I've been blinded!  
  
"MY EYES! MY VIRGIN EYES!"  
  
"VIRGIN EYES?! WHO FUCKED THE REST OF YOUR FACE? BAKA! GET OUT OF HERE YOU HENTAI! I'LL KILL YOU!" he screams back and chucks pillow at me. Luckily it wasn't the lamp, or I'd been a goner.  
  
"I'm going I'm going!" I scream frantically while trying to find my way out of the room only to walk into the wall.  
  
"Owww," I moan.  
  
"OUT NOW!" He yells again and a loud crash sounds close to my head. It must have been the lamp.  
  
"Ok ok!" I open my eyes slightly to see him still standing there in his birthday suit and I quickly rush outta the room and shut the door behind me. Okay, Joey calm down..breathe breathe. You saw something you didn't want to see. Breathe. I lean on the doorframe panting and thinking about how much this incident has scarred me. The door soon opens to reveal a glaring white haired yami. I gulp and try to think of what ta say.  
  
"Uh uh, I'm.s-s-sorry Bakura," I stutter and blush slightly. Man, I'm so dead. Good bye cruel world, Joey Wheeler's going to the big donut shop in the sky. Hey that may not be such a bad thing. Mmmm.donuts.  
  
"Next time you want to see me nude mutt, all you have to do is ask," he gives an evil smirk and heads downstairs.  
  
"Grrrr," I let out a growl and glare at the cocky teen. GAH! I didn't want to see him nude! What the hell? He's worse then Kaiba.no wait no one is worse then Kaiba. I follow Bakura downstairs. He grabs his black trench coat.  
  
"Where are ya going?" I ask as he opens the front door.  
  
"Where the hell do you think I'm going?" he spits back and steps out onta the front porch.  
  
"Its still pretty bad outside, Ryou will come back" I try to reassure even though I was never really good at that. He ignores me and starts walking down the street. He's insane; it's like a hurricane out there. I can't let him go out there alone. Ryou would kill me if he knew I let his yami go out there in this. I let out a sigh.  
  
"Hey Bakura!" I scream over the gusting winds. "I'm comin' with you!" I quickly shut the front door and run after him. Shit man this rain hurts. My feet pound on the cement as the wind pushes me back.  
  
"Bakura! Wait up!" I yell again. This time he stops and turns to me growling. The wind whips threw his hair and the cold rain pelts down on his pale face. His eyes glowing with anger. I finally catch up to him.  
  
"What are you doing following me? What are you a stalker?" he questions angrily and starts walking again, this time at a quicker pace. Almost at a jog.  
  
"No, but I thought you might want some company to wherever you're goin'.plus the weather is really awful, what if somethin' were ta happen ta ya?" I try to reason while picking up my pace as well to keep up with the tomb robber. He gives a snort.  
  
"Kaiba's," he says distastefully.  
  
"Huh?" I question tilting my head in confusion.  
  
"I'm going to Kaiba's," he answers angrily and starts running towards the stoplight. Why would he want to go there? Ryou wouldn't go there would he? Kaiba's a heartless jerk who doesn't care about anyone. He wouldn't pay attention to Ryou. He doesn't pay attention to anyone except Mokuba and maybe me when he's being demeaning and cruel. He always finds a way to make my blood boil. Rich little, snotty nosed, corporate asswipe! Him and all his money, strutting around with that sexy ass of his. 'Look at me I'm Seto Kaiba I can do anything and have anyone I want because I'm Seto Kaiba'. Grrr..Kaiba.  
  
"I have a bone to pick with Kaiba anyway," I growl. (A.N- I have a bone to pick with Kaiba.hehe.Joey's a mutt.get it? Anyhoo, enough with the bad jokes)  
  
We both make our way towards Kaiba's mansion full speed. Man I don't think I've ever ran so much in my life. I'm outta shape. I slow down a bit.  
  
"Bakura." I pant. "slow down..wait..for me." He ignores me yet again and runs full speed across the street and around the corner. Damn he is fast. I guess you have to be stealing all that crap back in Egypt. I let out a chuckle, as a screeching sound of car wheels is heard from around the corner and a loud thud. Sheesh, crazy drivers probably hit another stray cat or something. I better catch upta Bakura, who knows what trouble he might cause next. I start running again.  
  
"Bakura! Wait for me!" I scream as I turn the corner.  
  
"Bak...ur.a," I stop dead in my tracks at the sight before me. I was wrong about the cat. It hadn't been a cat that made that thud. It was Bakura. I stood frozen in terror as I gazed upon the pale and seemingly lifeless body of friend's yami whose head was dripping with his crimson blood. A halo of blood around his head splattered on the cement. I look around frantically trying to see who did this to him, but ta no avail all I could see was a car speeding off in the distance.  
  
"FUCK YOU! YOU CRAZY FUCKING DRIVER!" I scream with tears streaming down my face, hoping maybe that they could hear me. I look back to Bakura. I bend down to his limp body as the rain continues to pour down on the both of us.  
  
"Bakura?" I choke out. "you can't be dead you just can't!" I wipe away the blood from his brow and lift his body from the cement. The blood on the cement slowly starts to trickle away down the nearby sewer. I gulp and feel for his pulse. My cold clammy hand touches his soft, cool neck. I let out a sigh of relief. He's still alive.  
  
"Help! Somebody help me! Help please!" I scream as my voice cracks and I cradle the chocolate-eyed teen in my arms. His blood covers my jacket. I don't care. I look to the sky as thunder and lightening crash around us. My cries for help continue as I glance back down at the body in my arms.  
  
"Bakura...stay with me, your not gonna die, I won't let you!" One of my tears falls down on his eyelids. I let out a sigh as I think to myself. Will those warm chocolate eyes open again? I can only hope.not just for my sake, but for Ryou's too.  
  
WOHOOOO Chapter 5 is done .GO ME!  
  
Bakura: You.YOU KILLED ME! *lunges at Pheonix*  
  
Ryou: YEAH! YOU KILLED MY YAMI! *helps Bakura tie Pheonix up*  
  
HEY! Bakura you're not dead, can't you read!  
  
Bakura: But I'm critically injured! And to make matters worse I have the mutt cradling me! I'll probably get fleas!  
  
Joey: HEY! I resent that, I don't got fleas!  
  
Think about it, I could have made it worse *wiggles to try and get free* you guys cannot do this to me! I'm the authoress! Seto help me!  
  
Seto: Ha yeah right.you let the mutt bash me in that chapter no way *turns his back on Pheonix*  
  
Noooooooooo.please Seto, Joey .anybody help m- *gets sock shoved in mouth by Bakura*  
  
Bakura: There that should do it.*dusts hands off*  
  
MMMPH MMHHPPPPH HMMMHP MMPH *wiggles around in chair*  
  
Joey: What did she say?  
  
Ryou: *giggles* I think she said Read and Review  
  
MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMHPPPHHHHPHPH!!!!!  
  
Ryou: See ya all next chapter! ^_^ 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Me no own! Me no own! Don't sue popopopleasseee!  
  
Chapter 6 - Ryou's POV  
  
"Do you hear that?" I questioned the cerulean-eyed teen as I looked out the window of the large mansion. It was really bad outside so I squinted in hopes to see where the siren noise was coming from.  
  
"Sirens," the CEO replied while turning his back to the chocolate-eyed teen. "probably another break and enter or some punk kids trying to knock over a 711." He answers coldly. I can tell he is starting to get fed up with me. I've been here for the past hour now working on our math assignment. I can tell he wants me to go but he doesn't say it, I would rather stay here than go home. Bakura's at home. I still can't believe he did that. I let out a sigh and start drawing pictures on the window.  
  
"Stop that," a cold voice interrupts my picture making. "I just had those windows cleaned I don't want your filthy prints all over them."  
  
"Sorry," I reply and wipe the window clean with my shirt and continue my gazing. The siren noise is still ringing. I raise a brow and look beyond the gates of the Kaiba Mansion.  
  
"Seto.the siren's are coming from outside your mansion," I state as I stand up to get a better view.  
  
"There better not be any damage done to my property or I will sue!" the brunet says angrily as he marches over to the window and peers out. He lets out a growl and heads towards the front door.  
  
"Wait for me!" I cry as I chase after the CEO and run out into the horrid storm. The brunet's long strides are hard to keep up as I try my best to catch up with my little legs and the wind pushing me back. We reach the gates. Seto presses a code and the iron bars swing open, just as we are about to step out onto the sidewalk our path is blocked by police officers and yellow tape.  
  
"What's the problem here officer?" the cerulean-eyed teen questions as the cold rain pelts down on his broad shoulders. I strain my ears to hear what is being said, the thunder crashes around us.  
  
"A hit and run," the police officer answers. " Nothing to worry about sir, we have everything under control."  
  
"Alright then, if you do find any property damage you will tell me?" the CEO questions.  
  
"But of course sir, but I doubt any property was damaged, the only thing damaged here is that kid," the police officer points to a white haired teen gently being placed onto a stretcher and a worried looking blond covered in blood standing beside him. I look closer. I gasp as I come to the realization of who it is.  
  
"Ba.. Ba.kura," I whisper out as tears flow freely from my eyes. Seto turns to me eyebrow raised in confusion. I'm frozen. I can't move. It hurts to breathe.  
  
"Are you alright kid?" the officer asks turning his attention to me. I hear the question but I can't answer, everything is happening so fast. I look to the stretcher to see the paramedics load my darker half into the ambulance and a teary eyed Joey holding onto his hand.  
  
"Ryou?" Seto questions. I stare blankly; my heart feels like it's been ripped out of my chest. He follows my eyes and catches a glimpse of Joey and Bakura in the ambulance, and then it dawns on him. The ambulance starts up and the sirens start there ringing again. I push past the police officer and duck under the yellow crime scene tape. My breathing is ragged as I chase after the speeding ambulance through the puddles of bloody water. The rain washes away my tears as I yell in hopes that my yami could hear me.  
  
"Please Bakura don't leave me!" I scream into the darkness as the ambulance drives out of sight. I fall to my knees as the rain soaks my entire body. I let out a wail and try desperately to hold back my tears. My tearful eyes catch a watered down red spot of blood upon my shirt.  
  
"Bakura.." I whisper again and succumb to my tears. I can hear footsteps from behind me. Then a gust of wind whips by and hand is placed upon my shoulder.  
  
"Get up." It's Seto. I wipe my eyes and slowly rise to my feet to meet the cold stare of the tall brunet.  
  
"We'll take my limo," he says, tone emotionless as he turns his back to me and walks back towards the mansion. I give a nod and follow him, oblivious to the things going on around me. I feel incredibly sick all of a sudden. Like an unbearable pain in my heart and like someone just gave me a beating within an inch of my life. If this is what if feels like to watch someone you love go through pain I can't even fathom what Bakura is going through.  
  
I solemnly get into the black limo and Seto follows suit. A tear escapes from my eye. Why? Why him? Why Bakura? I rest my head against the cold window. I close my eyes; maybe this is just a bad dream? I'll wake up any moment now I'm sure of it. I'll wake up to his raspy voice yelling about being late to make him breakfast and when I get down there he'll be sitting at the table grumbling and I'll smile knowing that the grumbling is just an act. I heave a sigh. This has to be a dream; I pinch myself trying to wake myself from this horrid nightmare, but to no avail. This is really happening; he's going to die. Death. From the moment of conception, death is a certainty. It is not like heart failure, or cancer, which happen only to "some" people. Death, from whatever cause, happens to us all.. all of us even him. I try my mind link, I whisper his name but only silence is heard. I lower my head. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have said that to him, if I hadn't none of this would have happened. I can still see his face, plain as day.so pale. His snow-white hair stained with his crimson blood. Oh why God? Why now? Why him? Images of the scene flash through my head as more tears flood my face. I wanted to be with him so badly, but they wouldn't let me. Joey went with him. Joey. Why was Joey with him? I should have been with him, not him, not Joey. He's my yami dammit! Why would Bakura be with him anyway? Unless.I give another exasperated sigh.  
  
"We're here." a voice interrupts my thoughts. Seto calmly steps out of the limo and waits for me. I wipe away to stray tears upon my flush face and quickly rush through the emergency room doors. I search frantically for any signs of my yami. Seto walks through the doors after me and approaches the front desk. He exchanges words with a nurse and she points to a room down the hall. I make a be-line for the room but is quickly stopped by someone grasping my wrist.  
  
"We can't go in yet," the CEO replies. "They're still working on him, we have to wait in the waiting room," he concludes. I give frown and nod, tears threatening to escape my lids again. The brunet leads the way as I lag behind in a daze. Seto stops abruptly, Joey's there. He's sitting all alone, hunched over and covered in dried blood. I walk over to him and sit beside him. Joey turns to me trying to force a smile. Seto leans against the wall and crosses his arms, not bothering to acknowledge the blond.  
  
"How did it happen?" I manage to choke out. Joey's eyes sadden and he looks to the floor.  
  
"Car came out of nowhere.. hit him," the honey eyed teen said sadly. I look away from him to the room Bakura is in. In the meantime Joey explains how he tried to help him and keep him warm until the ambulances came. "Bakura." I whisper as I close my eyes again. I think I've lost you in more ways than one. My heart pains more now, all because I never told him and now I'm not so sure if I'll ever get that chance.  
  
Finally done chapter 6! See I got it done contrary to popular belief  
  
Bakura: Yeah yeah, but it took you long enough  
  
Ryou: I'm sorry pheonix but I have to agree with Bakura on this one  
  
Seto: I concur, you are slacking  
  
You know.I could write in a character death or another "accident" I have that power *shows script*  
  
Joey: You wouldn't!  
  
Seto: She doesn't have the guts  
  
Okay.fine maybe I don't but still I'm trying my best I got school too, but I get a week off so I promise more writing! ^_^  
  
Bakura: That's what you said about summer and also got nothing done  
  
Shut-up! I CAN KILL YOU OFF Y'KNOW!  
  
Joey: but you just said that.  
  
QUIET! *clears throat* anyways, please read and review..oh for the love of cookies please REVIEW I NEED REVIEWS! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Yu-gi-oh , I just using characters for me fic. Please no sue. Oh and me no own Chicken Soup for the teenage soul.me just likes it!  
  
Chapter 7- Seto's P.O.V  
  
So here we are, in a middle of a hospital waiting room waiting.. just waiting. I could be doing more important things right now then being here. Hell I have a corporation to run. I hate being kept waiting, my employees know that, and that smell of death is really starting to get to me. I don't even know why I'm here. It's not like I care if the white haired freak makes it or not. It's his own fault for running out in the middle of this storm and not looking for oncoming traffic. Serves him right. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him. Bastard gave me a black eye and I can feel more bruises on my ribs coming in. I let out a sigh. There's Ryou, just sitting there talking to the mutt. The mutt. What was he doing there? It's not like he was friends with Bakura. I look him over. He's filthy and soaked. His clothes covered in blood and drops of water drip from his brow. His clothes hang tightly to his well-formed muscular build. He must be freezing. Not like I care, another idiot who ran out in the middle of a storm. Then there's Ryou. Even though I wouldn't admit it outloud I feel sympathy for him. Bakura is the only one his has left, family wise. I can only imagine what he is going through. If it was Mokuba.I'd die. A nurse enters the room.  
  
"Are you friends of Mr. Bakura?" she questions while holding what looks like a chart and smiling. Why is she smiling? This is a hospital for fuck sakes and Bakura's fucking dying. What the hell is there to smile about?  
  
"Yes." Ryou answers with hope filled chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"You may come in and see him. But one at a time please, he's still unconscious," the nurse concludes as she turns her back to us. No one moves.  
  
"Ryou." I speak up breaking the silence. "Go," I conclude and the white haired teen looks up at me and gives a nod. He quickly stands and sniffs just as he takes a few paces he stops and turns back to me.  
  
"Seto." he starts. What does he want now? For me to hold his hand? "Thank you, thank you for everything." Thank you. He stopped to say thank you. I inwardly smile at this gesture. He follows the nurse down the hall. Now it's just me and the dog.  
  
I glance over at him, he's shivering. What a baka.  
  
"Mutt.." I start "go home your filthy and soaked..not to mention you're starting to smell like a wet dog."  
  
He raises out of his seat and turns to me, he's glaring.or trying to at least. It really is pitiful.  
  
" Kaiba, I've had enough of your abuse.Bakura's hurt and Ryou's not in the best shape either and all you can do is mock me.your so heartless! You're a cold heartless bastard and you should be the one laying in that hospital bed!" He shouts with his fists both clenched at his sides.  
  
Heartless.  
  
That almost hurts...I was never like this when I was younger. How dare he make assumptions he knows nothing about my past or me! I have a heart Wheeler, only Mokuba sees it. Don't be fooled by me. Don't be fooled by the face I wear, this mask. I need to be this way, its about survival Joey. I may give you the impression I'm secure and that confidence is my name and being cold is my game, and that the water is calm and that I'm in command, that I need no one.I may regret saying this but .I'm not. I need to be these things for my company and my brother. It's my way of life. It's my mask.  
  
My eyes burn with hatred and I stalk up to the blond and lift him by his shirt collar and forcefully hold him against the wall.  
  
"You don't know me Wheeler, I suggest you keep your gums from flapping or you may receive swift and fast beating..and oh look we're already in a hospital" I growl and tighten my grip on the honey eyed teen. I search his eyes. They soften and he places a hand on my shoulder. What is he doing?  
  
"Kaiba, I'm sorry.I know you gotta have a heart somewhere down in that chest of yours, I'm just upset that's all, it slipped out and your comment just put me over da edge." He finishes and I slowly lower him to the ground. He continues to stare at me with those eyes.  
  
"What?" I snap back.  
  
"Nothing, its just that it must be hard running a company that's all and taking care of your kid brother."  
  
I snort, "You couldn't comprehend Wheeler."  
  
"Try me," he replies with a slight smile. " I gots problems too, plus I'm a big brother, c'mon Kaiba."  
  
You also have a problem with grammar. I give a light chuckle.  
  
"What? What's so funny?" He smiles.  
  
"Nothing, it's just that your grammar really is awful Joseph." I reply with a smirk and cross my arms.  
  
"Oh, sorry," he smiles and scratches the back of his head sheepishly and blushes a pale shade of pink. A small smile appears on my face. He almost looks cute..what am I thinking? That flea ridden golden retriever isn't cute! He's filthy and disgusting not to mention scrawny and those eyes are so.so.I'm doing it again! I grimace at my thoughts. I'm not attracted to the dog, I'm not attracted to Wheeler, I'm not attracted to Joey!  
  
"Hey moneybags what's wrong? What are you constipated?" He gives a chuckle and places his hand back on my shoulder. I give a low growl. "I'm kidding I'm kidding," he says trying to hold back his fits of laughter. Yes laugh it up Wheeler, you're a bloody comedian.  
  
"In all seriousness Kaiba.what's up?" he asks again this time his voice is more sincere.  
  
"Thinking." I respond coldly as I close my eyes and lean back on the wall.  
  
"About what? Bakura and Ryou? You think Bakura pull through?" What is it with all these questions, I feel like I'm getting interrogated.  
  
"He'll be fine," I answer back. "and so will Ryou.what about you?"  
  
"What about me?" he questions positively perplexed. He's definitely not swift on the uptake.  
  
"How will you be?" I ask again, not that I care.fine that's a lie. Maybe I do, so what? It's not like I'm in love with him or anything.  
  
"Fine, I think,"he answers back.  
  
"Joey, may I ask you a something?"  
  
"Go ahead shoot," the blond smiles back anticipating my question.  
  
"Why are you here? Why were you with Bakura?" I open my eyes to see his reaction. I finally got it out; this question has been plaguing me ever since we arrived. I stare into those honey-coloured eyes; it's so hard not to get lost in them.  
  
"Well, Kaiba.I was with Bakura because I wanted to talk to you," He blushes and turns away. He's nervous.  
  
"What about?" I question again, practically begging for an answer. I know I know, Seto Kaiba reduced to begging for an answer, it's pathetic.  
  
".. I...well.umm.err." he stutters and shifts nervously.  
  
"Well what?" I urge. I've never seen the mutt squirm this much before.  
  
"Kaiba, you'll hate me more if I tell you.." the blond manages to say before turning a nice fire engine red. I give a sigh.  
  
"Look Joey, I don't hate you.I just dislike you," that's another lie. I really don't dislike him that much.just.nevermind.  
  
"Oh.." he says sadly, "Kaiba I was going to ask you if." If what? I continue to stare at the young teen eyes unmoving and unrelenting in a frozen gaze.  
  
"If?" I question impatiently.  
  
"If.. you.would.um...wanna go out sometime?" Go out sometime? He wants to go out with me? He likes me? After all I did and do to him, he still likes me? I look into his eyes again; they're full of hope and pleading for me to say yes. I can't, he doesn't deserve someone like me. Someone who can't devote all of himself to him. I treated him badly; no one deserves that.not even him.  
  
"Joseph," I say with a confident tone. "listen to me.." he nods in agreement, his eyes still searching for a positive answer.  
  
"Go on," he gulps.  
  
"After awhile you learn the subtle difference between holding a hand and chaining a soul, and you learn that love doesn't mean leaning and company doesn't mean security. And you begin to learn that kisses aren't contracts and presents aren't promises, you begin to accept your defeats with your head up and your eyes open, with the grace of an adult and not the grief of a child. And you learn to build all your roads on today because tomorrow's ground is too uncertain for plans. After awhile you learn that even sunshine burns if you get too much, So plant your own garden and decorate your own soul, instead of waiting for someone to bring you flowers. And lastly Joey, you learn to endure.I'm sorry you don't need someone like me in your life." I feel a twinge in my heart, that was the hardest thing I ever had to say. Gawd, this hurts, as much as I wouldn't like to admit it. I do.. I do love him. I don't want to hurt him.  
  
"But Seto.I..I." he tries to fight back tears. I try to smile but the pain is too much.  
  
"You what Joey?" I ask again closing my eyes. Then suddenly something warm and soft touches my lips. My eyes flutter open to meet honey brown ones. It's Joey, and he's kissing me.  
  
HA HA! I'm finally done chapter 7!  
  
Seto: jeez how long did that take your to write?  
  
* coughs and clears voice * .well I'm done it now that's all that matters!  
  
Bakura: rigggghhhtttt  
  
Joey: But seriously! You can't end it there! It was just getting good! Ryou: I concur that was a bit mean  
  
Hey..it makes people wanna read it more and anticipate the next chapter, which is already started by the way ^_^  
  
Seto: good, maybe this time it will be out in less than 3 months  
  
Shut up! Or I will turn your little love scene with Joey into a lemon!  
  
Joey : *blushes *  
  
Seto: YOU WOULDN'T?!  
  
Oh I would.MWUHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Bakura: She's evil she would  
  
Ryou: You know what's scarier that would be her first lemon..i pity you two. * shakes head *  
  
Hehehe, anyways please review.I'm seriously thinking about putting a lemon in this story but I dunno which pairing to use or what.ideas people ideas! REVIEWWWWW!!!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! Don't sue! Please...I'm especially poor right now! Saving money for prom and grad and other little tid bits that are muchly needed!  
  
Bakura's P.O.V  
  
"Italics" is Bakura thinking while he is unconscious.  
  
Agony claws my mind. Look at me, the mighty tomb robber...reduced to a mere statistic. A hit and run at that! When I first arrived at this gawd forsaken place, I felt so very much alone. I was overwhelmed by grief...which was a totally different feeling for me and for once I expected to find some sort of sympathy...but got none. Well, maybe I did but I was to unconscious to hear it. Fuck it. I swear to Ra I saw thousands of others whose bodies were as badly mangled as mine...or worse when I was reeled into this hellhole. Poor mortals, sucks to be them.  
  
So here I am, still unconscious...how did this happen again? Oh right a fucking cocksucker speed out of nowhere and bloody damn well near killed me. Bastard. The last thing I remember was running down the street and turning the corner. I swear there were no cars...or so I thought. I turned in time to meet the blinding lights of that fucker's car. Then there was the thud. It was rather loud, I felt my body jolt. Steel bent and cut into my flesh. My whole body seemed to be turning inside out then I actually heard myself scream. Then I suddenly awakened. It was quiet...one of those.oh what did Ryou call them? You know those guys who shove fucking needles in all over your body and smile while they do it, telling you your gonna be fine when really you look like a pancake on the road and they make enough holes in your body to turn you into some sort of fucking human sprinkler. Those guys. Anyways as I was saying...I see this mortal staring at me. He had this worried look on his ugly mug. I heard some par.para.medics? That's what there called! Yeah those mortals say something about me being pretty messed up. Messed up is a fucking understatement, I couldn't even move! Fuck I'm really starting to feel my age now. I always thought 5000 years old was pretty young, thought wrong I guess. Then just as I was about to open my mouth to tell those bastards to stop with the poking everything went black again. Just my luck. I woke up again while I was being wheeled in, just in time to see other mangled mortals being stitched up or whatever they do in places like these. I heard voices and my vision blurred. I was out cold... again. Now here I am still unconscious and body pumped full of drugs. Ahh this is the life. Well...my life would truly be happy if I killed that stupid pharaoh. Ahh, screw that for now, just relax Bakura. Enjoy this while it lasts...you get to actually sleep and rest without hearing that annoying hakari of yours, Ryou. Ryou. I wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for him, but then again it was that idiot Wheeler who came to my house and did convince me to go to Kaiba's right? Right? Or was that me...ahh fuck it I don't care I need someone to blame! Damn him. Note to self; kill Wheeler and fucker who ran me down.  
  
"Wheeler..." I let out a moan and hear a small gasp.  
  
Ra, this sucks I can't even get comfortable. I strain to open my eyes. I hear light sniffling from my left and a cold hand clasped in my own. Who the hell is touching me? My vision is blurred so I blink a few times to regain my sight.  
  
"...Ha...Hakari?" I whisper out, as I grit my teeth in pain. Damn morphine must be wearing off.  
  
"Ba...Bakura! Thank gawd you're alright!" he squeals as he leaps onto me and throws his arms around my neck. Okay, I know the kid is an emotional little wuss but come on...BAKURA NEEDS OXYGEN!  
  
"Ry...ou....your....on......my.......oxygen............tube........" I finally managed to choke out. He quickly apologizes and wipes the tears from his chocolate brown eyes. He's so ...what's the word...cute? I shudder. I've never used that word in my life. It feels....  
  
"Bakura, I thought I lost you!" my white haired counterpart says as he cuts off my mental rant. No one cuts off the mighty tomb robber's mental rant! Even if it is someone he thinks.is...cute and he is attracted too! Err...Damnit!  
  
"To bad you didn't, ne?" I let out a chuckle, which soon turns into a moan of pain. I clutch my sides. Damnit. Ryou frowns then smirks.  
  
"That's what you get for making those types of comments," he says.  
  
"Ha ha very funny, you're a regular comedian," I retort. Who does he think he is, if I wasn't so banged up I'd teach him a thing or two about respecting me! He smiles, what's he smiling about now?  
  
"What are you smiling about? Look at me! You shouldn't be smiling!" I snap at the teen. His eyes soften more and he continues to smile. What? I don't get it! I let out a growl and glare daggers at him. Which of course causes him to chuckle.  
  
"You're still the same old Bakura, even when your on the brink of death," my hakari laughs some more. "I'm just so glad you're alright," after that statement a frown creeps onto his pale face. "you should.... really....thank Joey for saving you," at this comment he starts to choke up. Why? Why would I want to thank Wheeler? For the love of Ra why is Ryou crying now?  
  
"Why should I?" I raise a brow and question.  
  
"Well...he did.... cradle...you...and pr-protect you until the...paramedics came," Ryou reasoned on the brink of tears. Wheeler did that? Ah fuck, now I have his germs! Shit, another note to self...wash, no scratch that, scrub vigorously when I get home. I look to my counterpart. He's now officially crying. Over what? I hope he doesn't think...awww shit!  
  
"Ryou, contrary to your belief...I detest that mutt Wheeler with every fiber of my being!" I angrily shout causing my lungs to burn in pain. This outburst only causes him to tear up more. "It's alright Bakura, you don't have to deny it...you said his name while you were unconscious," he bows his head sadly and lets go of my hand. NO! I hate Wheeler! Why doesn't he believe me! Damn my mental rants!  
  
"Ryou...I...I...was only thinking about killing him after I get better that's why I said his name!" I shout again. For crying out loud, why can't he see that I want him! Not Wheeler! Pain overtakes my body and I let out a small gasp.  
  
"Bakura, I...I...think you should rest, I'll leave you be for now," he says as he gets up to leave. I try to open my mouth to stop him but only a scream of pain escapes as he sadly walks out of my room. Fucking hell! I clench my fists and punch the side railing causing what's left of my morphine drip to crash to the ground. I grit my teeth in anger. I hate Wheeler! Look at the mess he has caused! Damn him.damn him and his fleas!  
  
My room door soon swings open and a few nurses enter nitter nattering about how I should "calm down" and rest like a normal person. Calm down? Calm down?! How can I calm down at a time like this! The...the...err...person I care about just walked out that door crying over me loving a stupid flea bitten mongrel that I detest with a passion! What is this world coming too? Life was so much simpler 5000 years ago. None of these petty emotions, and games. You just told it like it was and if they didn't like it or believed you, fuck them. But most of the time they did, if they knew what was good for them. Plus, back then they never had fucking drunk drivers either! Well...maybe drunk chariot or horse drivers but still, they hurt less! I let a sigh escape my dried bloody lips and I lay my head back down on the soft pillow. How am I gonna fix this fucking mess? Only time would tell I guess, and how fast my body healed, because I had a feeling Ryou wouldn't be back anytime soon to hear my explanations.  
  
Pheonix: Whoa, finally eh?  
  
Bakura: Finally? FINALLY?! I've been unconcious for like how long?  
  
Ryou: *giggles*  
  
Bakura: shut up you! It isn't funny!  
  
Ryou: *pouts and runs hiding behind Seto*  
  
Seto: Now look what you did, you idiot tomb robber!  
  
Bakura: Fuck you Kaiba, give me back my hakari now!  
  
Seto: not if your going to abuse him!  
  
Ryou: *cowers in fear*  
  
Bakura: Then I'll just take him! *walks over to Seto and glares*  
  
Pheonix: Hey Hey we don't want a repeat of chapter...oh what chapter?  
  
Joey: Who cares? I'd pay good money to see those two duke it out again! *opens bag of popcorn*  
  
Pheonix: hmm...on the other hand letting two hot guys duke it out again, may not be such a bad idea! *sits down with joey and eats popcorn*  
  
Joey: Let's get ready to rumble!!!!  
  
Ryou: EEEEPPP! PLEASE REVIEW TO STOP THIS INSANITY!  
  
Pheonix: hehehe...wohooo...go Bakura! Err...I mean go Seto...um...ahh hell, FIGHT! RIP EACHOTHER'S SHIRTS OFF! WOHOOO!  
  
A.N- Sorry for not updating in awhile, I just hadn't had the urge to write and I didn't know what I was going to do with this story. But now I have some idea. Please don't hate me! *cowers in fear from anger mob of reviwers* 


	9. Chapter 9Lemon

Disclaimer: Own nothing, no sue...please? begs PWWEEAASSSEEE?! insert puppy dog eyes here

Warning: This chapter contains sexual content, and major YAOI! In other words...if you don't like guy on guy action in sexual situations, do not read! Also contains swearing, but if you read any of the other chapters you'd know that already. So beware of the graphic LEMON! Also, this is my first lemon..please be nice! ;;

The long awaited Chapter 9...oy

Joey's P.O.V

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIIITTTTTTTTTTTTT. What the hell am I doing?! I just kissed THE Seto Kaiba. I open my eyes slightly and look the tall brunet. What have I done? I'm really gonna get it now. I slowly break the sweet kiss and move away from the cerulean eyed teen, and cringe waiting for an impact of a punch or some kind of violent blow but none came.

"Aren't you gonna hit me?" I question in a whisper and look at the CEO who just stares, eyes slightly glazed over, almost in a daze. Wait, hold on a tic...Kaiba in a daze? I must be seeing things.

"K-Kaiba?" I ask again slightly louder this time it grabs his attention and looks at me with emotionless eyes. Ah shit..way to go Joey, smooth move, now not only will ya get your ass kicked by Kaiba, but now he knows you like him and blew your chance to be with him...EVER!

My honey brown eyes meet with the floor sadly as I shiver slightly, remembering that my clothes are still soaking wet. Why did they have to have the air conditioning on? Stupid hospital, it's like they want ya to get sick or something. And now I have perky nipples! CRAP!

"Why did you do that?" a cold voice comes from the brunet breaking my mental rant. I gaze up at the cerulean eyed teen with teary eyes.

"I...I thought it was ..obvious," I say sadly and rubs my arms trying to keep whatever warmth I have left inside my body there. My eyes still searching his but getting nothing. Nothing but ice. I should have known. Ice had surrounded his heart, few had been able to break through it. Only his brother, had been able too. Why would I be any different from anyone else? I sniff and look back to the uninteresting tiled floor only to hear footsteps. I look up to see him, Kaiba, inches from my face. I blush. Then suddenly, he does something I totally wasn't expecting. After what seemed like eternity of us, eyes locked into each other's he kisses me back. His strong arms encircling my slim waist. Oh gods this feels so good.

I shudder as he runs his long slender fingers up and down my sides, deepening the kiss. I let out a moan of excitement. He tastes so good, the scent of his strong cologne fills my nostrils. Oh how I want him. His tongue probes my mouth quickly. He's had to have done this before. After several minutes, he takes his tongue from my mouth and I give a soft moan of protest. He backs off breathing ragged.

"Let's take this to another room, shall we?" came Seto's husky voice, his strong arms still wrapped around my wet torso. I nod numbly, slightly breathless. What's happening? This is all happening too fast. One minute Kaiba says I don't need someone like him, the next we're ..making out in a hospital waiting room?! Not that I'm complaining mind you but, still....a little weird.

(Before it get's too heavy..Warning: LEMON AHEAD!)

He drags me down the long hallway, desperately trying to find some kind of room for us to continue this pleasure, I'm sure both of us want. Well I know I do...really badly. Ack! Hentai Joey! I mentally slap myself as the CEO looks around suspiciously then opens a slightly jarred door and peaks in. I follow suit and blink as I glace around the interior of the room.

"...a janitor's closet?" I manage to squeak out.

"Better then the hallway where everyone can see, ne?" the brunet retorts as he closes the door swiftly. I gulp, and back up slowly knocking over a broom in the process.

"Oops.." I whisper glancing back at the cerulean eyed teen as he stalks over to me, predatory look in his eyes. As if I were his prey and he was coming in for the kill. I freeze as he lunges and takes me into his arms again and kisses me hungrily. I return the kiss a hundred percent as he leads me to a nearby open space. He gently lays me down his soft lips still ravaging mine. Kaiba unbuttons his shirt revealing soft pale skin. I stoke his smooth chest still locking lips with my new lover.

" mmmmm," I manage to moan as he slips off my soaking wet shirt. He tosses the wet garment away and begins trailing kisses over my neck and shoulders. I run my hands along the his muscular back. Oh gawd this is better then chocolate or a double bacon cheese burger!

He gently cups each of my cheeks into his hands and starts to kiss them softly, then hungrily, and then finally, he licks them, tracing spiral patterns with his tongue. Who knew Seto could be this good! My eyes become glazed over. I'm in heaven! I'm gonna have sex with god! And my first time too!

He starts kissing his way downwards, as I elicit small gasps of pleasure. He reaches one of my nipples and nibbled on it while, rolling the other one with his fingertips. I moan and Seto

growls in response as he lapped, nipped and suckled the sensitive nub, before moving across to do the same to its neighbour.

"Did I get your attention?" I manage to squeak out. Seto glares at me. Ah shit...I shouldn't have said that, but before I can apologize, he shuts me up by crushing his lips into mine in a bruising kiss. He latches onto my earlobe and traced the outer shell with his tongue, whimpers of my

enjoyment answering him.

"Take my Seto! Take me now!" I scream out in pleasure.

"Not yet puppy, I wonder how many different sounds I can coax out of you first," he says

huskily into my ear. But all I'm way to gone to care. The CEO moves downwards to suck on my neck, tasting the sweet skin under my lips.

"I need you inside me now!" I shout in frustration.

He smirks, eyes glowing with lust as he removes my pants and boxers accordingly. I turn myself over awaiting the immense pain the is before me. Seto smiles softly to himself as he removes his pants and boxers as well to reveal his hardness. I blush and turn my gaze to a nearby bottle of cleaning detergent.

"Ready, puppy?" he questions softly, almost in a caring tone. "I'll be gentle.." he whispers into my ear. I give a curt nod and wince as he penetrates. A single tear falls from my eye, who knew such pleasure could be replaced with such pain! My cerulean eyed lover stops to let me get adjusted to the new sensation. I whimper.

"Wheeler...are you alright?" he asks in a unusually caring tone.

"F-fine" I say with a nod as Seto starts to pick up a rhythm. The pain I felt a second ago starts to vanish and a new sensation fills my body. One of immense pleasure. Kaiba places both of his hands on my hips and probes me gently and then picks up the pace. I let a small gasp escape my lips. Oh how wonderful this feels....this is better then any dream! Err...I mean...never mind.

He begins to thrust faster, pulling my hips back in time with his motions, faster, harder, until he tenses, knowing he is about to come and I am too. He thrusts one last time stroking my back as he does so. I let out one final moan. As my sensory system is put into overload. He clenches his teeth and lets out a grunt as he spills his seed into me.

"Oh...gawd," I whisper out raggedly, as a gleam of sweat shines off my body. He slowly removes himself from inside me and brings me into his warm, strong embrace. I look up to him trying to catch my breath, a pink hue decorates his beautiful face.

"S-Seto," I choke out between breaths. He says nothing but continues to hold me tightly. "S-  
Seto.." I say again.

"Quiet mutt..." he says harshly. "Enjoy this..." he says softer, as we let our naked bodies hold each other on the floor. We lay there for a couple of minutes, or was it hours? I don't know, all I knew was I didn't want it to end. Until a familiar voice rings out in the hallway.

"Seto?...Joey?" a British accented voice rings out.

"Shit..." Kaiba says quietly as he lets go of me and gathers his clothes up.

"B-but Kaiba..." I say looking to the brunet with pleading eyes. "What just happened..does that mean, we're ..." I was cut off my his cold eyes as he puts on his boxers and pants.

"We're what mutt?"

"..um...together?" I say with a small smile.

"Put some damn clothes on and we'll discuss this, together thing later," the CEO says coldly while slipping on his shirt and tosses me my wet clothes. I let out a sigh and put back on my clothes quickly. "Let's go," the cerulean eyed teen says harshly as he walks over to the door and tried to open it. I let out a chuckle as the tall teen twists and turns the knob quickly and forcefully.

"What's the matter Kaiba, can't open a door?" I say with a giggle as he turns and growls.

" Shut it mutt....and if you hadn't realized yet, if I don't get this damn door open, we're stuck in here you nimrod!" he shouts angrily. "I have a company to run, I can't be locked in this hell hole with you!"

"But-But..." I choke out and my honey eyes water slightly. Did that whole thing that just happened a minute ago, mean nothing to him?

"Stop your whining," he says sharply then emotionless eyes turn soft at seeing my expression. "Look....I just need to get out of here, I have things to do...it's not you," he continues and looks around the room. I give a nod and glance around the room looking for something to possibly unlock the door. Seto growls then looks up at a nearby cooling vent and smirks.

"What are you smirking at moneybags?" I say with one eyebrow cocked in question.

"Look up baka...." he says crossing his arms.

"What?" I say looking up but seeing nothing but a large cooling vent. Wait...he doesn't think...I look at him with panicked eyes.

"You could fit..." he continues, that smirk still plastered on his face.

"Oh no no no no! I ain't climbing through there Kaiba!" I shout, my arms flailing about in protest.

"Well, I surely can't fit in there...and besides, if you don't we'll be stuck in here," he continues cooly.

"So? We'll have each other," I say sweetly smiling happily, while he frowns.

"Look at it this way mutt....you ever want to eat a double decker, fried beef burger again, or just eat in general, you'll cram your ass in that vent and get someone to open this damn door," he says smartly while smirking. He does have a point....double decker fried beef burger. My stomach grumbles at the thought.

"FINE!" I shout as I jump on a nearby crate and open the panelling on the vent and gulp. It does look tiny...

"Kaiba...I dunno if I can," I get cut off as the tall teen grabs me by my wet clothes and shoves me head first into the vent. "OW! KAIBA!" I shout in protest.

"Get your ass in there, and start crawling!" he yells trying to push my legs in. "And if you don't come back in 15 minutes, I'll know you died and be sure to tell the hospital when I get out to check the vents for your decaying carcass."

"Aw jeez moneybags your so considerate," I say sarcastically and try to wiggle myself farther into the vent only to be stopped suddenly. No...please don't tell me...

"Um....Kaiba?" I question, my voice echoing down the vent. I hear him walk closer to the vent and snap.

"What is it Wheeler?"

"Um....I....I..."

"You, You what? Out with it!" he grumbles impatiently.

"I....I...I think I'm stuck."

Pheonix: Wow...another chapter done, and a heated one too, ne?** looks at Seto and Joey who are glaring** What?

Seto: ....you know what!

Joey: I had sex with...with...HIM! **points to Seto**

**Ryou and Bakura chuckle**

Seto: **glares** shut it you two! And you seemed to enjoy it mutt!

Joey: did not! She wrote it like I did, but I didn't I swear!

Pheonix: hehehe, awww but it was sooo cute!

Seto: Hmph! And not only that she locks us in the closet afterwards...

Bakura: Stupid mortals!

Ryou: Bakura! That wasn't nice...

Pheonix: **sighs **not this again....well...before this gets into a heated arguement which I know it will....REVIEW, tell me what you think of the Lemon...good, bad, yucky, never again? Lemme know! JA NE!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: a statement disclaiming something, especially responsibility...that is I am doing for Yu-gi-oh . ...I own nothing go away evil lawyers of doom!

Warning: This chapter contains bad language and possible adult situations that may not be suitable for children...wow that sounded like a tv ad ...I need to get out more.

A.N- I would like to apologize for the long wait for story updates. Due to personal issues and other business. FORGIVE MEEEEEEE! **begs on hands and knees**

Malik-Light

Chapter 10- Ryou's P.O.V

As I walk out of Bakura's room I cannot help but sniffle back a few tears. Joey and Bakura? How did I...how could I have not known. I'm such a fool for thinking that something may have been between me and my dark. He's just a overprotective big brother figure. Or was he? He did come to Kaiba's after me, but then again he was with Joey. I let out a sigh of defeat. There's no use and trying to tell myself they are not together when all the evidence points to the opposite. Shaking my head a few strands of my white hair fell into my eyes. I feel ill all of a sudden. Looking around with a sad expression painted on my pale face I try to fight back some tears.

"When you repress or suppress those things which you don't want to live with, you don't really solve the problem because you don't bury the problem dead- you bury it alive..." A calm voice said from behind me. As I turn to see who it is, I smile lightly upon realization.

"Malik..." I whisper and run to the sandy haired Egyptian. He gives a kind smile and winks one of his lavender orbs at me. He crosses his arms over his chest and leans back on the receptionists desk. "What are you doing here?"

"Got word of the accident through that kid brother of Kaiba's...he's calling everyone telling them what happened, surprisingly the pharaoh was rather upset at the news of the tomb robber getting struck down.." the tanned skin teen mused. "The other's should be here shortly, I was in the neighbourhood so I thought I might as well stop by and heckle the poor sap."

"What a great friend..." I chuckle softly but the smile and light laughter quickly fades as the thought of Bakura injured hits me again followed by the fact he had said Joey's name.

"It's remaining alive and active inside of you."

"What is?"

"Your problem...whatever it is"

"Oh..."I said softly and force a smile on my face. Shifting uneasily under his penetrating gaze, he was trying to read me I could feel it. Trying to think of something else to talk about I look to the waiting room for Seto and Joey. Tilting my head in confusion I raised an eyebrow.

"Ryou? What's the matter?" Malik questioned raising from his current leaning position on the desk, which caused the nurse working at the desk to give an indignant 'hmph'.

"Seto and Joey are gone..." I shrugged and looked back to the nurse at the desk. Her cheery red cheeks and short blond hair made her seem rather approachable and she seemed to be an observant individual. "Excuse me Miss..." before I could finish my sandy blond haired friend pushed me out of the way.

"Yes, Miss.."he paused to read her name tag "Nancy..How are we today? We are looking very lovely today I must say," flashing the nurse a wink Malik smiled and leaned on her desk again. Malik always was a flirt when it came to the ladies and gentleman. Yes, Malik was bi-sexual, but this was not the time nor the place to be flirting. Plus, she had to be twice his age. Pulling on his shirt gently I whispered,

"Malik.." which was ignored entirely. Rolling my eyes I sighed knowing all to well how this was going to turn out. Scenario one: Malik gets slapped. Scenario two: Malik gets lead into a false sense of security, then slapped. Or scenario three: Malik just gets all out bitched at, then beaten up bad, which ends in a slap. All of which ends with a slap and a bruised ego I might add. He just never learned.

"I was wondering if a pretty lady like yourself could tell me if you happened to see a tall, blue eyed, brunet who looks like he has a permanent stick up his ass walking around here, with some shaggy looking blond dude who makes the stereotypical 'white trash' look like gold, did you?" He said casually looking at his nails then back to the now small nurse who seemed to be trying her best to keep her cool and be as professional as possible at the moment. Shaking my head I hit the lavender eyed teen in the arm. "Ouch...Ryou dammit, hold on a second..."

"Yes, sir I did see two gentleman walk down that hall to the left there.." The blond nurse said as she glared daggers at the tanned skin Egyptian.

"Sweet, thanks hunny you're a life saver...hey Nancy why don't you give me your number and we could hook up or something?"

The nurse gasped in surprise.

"Malik...that was uncalled for, I am sorry Miss for all the trouble he has caused you," I smile at the poor woman who casually flashed her wedding ring and blushed. Dragging Malik away from the desk I frowned. "What's the matter with you!"

"Hey...she was cute," he tried to justify his action and smirked. "Oh she wanted me.."

"Yes Malik, that married woman who had to be twice your age wanted you...ego maniac" I roll my chocolate brown eyes at the comment. Pulling him down the hallway the kind nurse pointed out I looked around casually.

"Seto? ...Joey?" I question loudly. Malik rolled his eyes and stayed quiet at the moment, figuring that he probably shouldn't have made his presence known yet. Stopping at the end of the hall I heard a loud thud coming from one of the vents above. Looking up along with my sandy haired friend I furrowed my eyebrows. "What do you suppose that was?"

"Rats?" Reasoned the my companion. Rolling my eyes I threw my hands up in protest.

"Rats? That's too loud of a noise to be rats Malik," Scratching the back of my head I turned to look at him.

"Big mutant rats?"

"Big ...mutant...rats...uh huh"

"Hey you never know, it IS a hospital...all those chemicals and shit, rats could have gotten into them!"

"Sure.."

"Ok you know the whole alligators in the sewers of New York thing? It could be like 'The Mutant Rats of Dominion Hospital'"

"Uh huh..."

"Shut up Ryou!"

"You started it..."

"Dammit all to Ra, shut up!"

Letting out a small chuckle I here some shuffling coming from inside a nearby janitors closet. Raising an eyebrow to Malik, he nods and we both lean in and listen. Pausing for a moment cussing and muttering could be heard from inside the closet. The lavender eyed teen with me snickered as he knew that cussing anywhere.

"Shh..." I hushed him and knocked hesitantly on the door. "Uh..Seto?"

"Hey hard ass ya in there?" Malik teased and chuckled to himself waiting for the CEO's response.

"Ryou? Is that you?" the cold voice responded from behind the door. "Is that 2 cent whore who can't make up his mind about his sexual preference with you?" he voice growled as he neared closer to the door.

"Uh...um...yes?" I whisper and cringe at the thought of what Seto might do when he got out of the closet and saw Malik. But then again, if something were to happen, this was a hospital..right?

"Hey hey now sunshine think about what you say, because by the looks of things it seems as though your locked in a closet and your only way out is one of us.." the tanned skinned teen said with a smirk. "Unless of course your 'busy' in there and we should come back later?"

"Fuck you Malik, Ryou open the damn door!" the brunet screamed. Knowing Kaiba there was going to be hell to pay if I didn't. But just what was in doing in a janitor's closet anyways?

"Uh..Seto? Is Joey in there with you?" I questioned cautiously. My hand lay on the door handle for the time being, glancing over to the Egyptian who bit his lip from keeping for laughing, I sighed.

"Probably, and more then likely fucked his brains out too," whispered the teen.

"I heard that you bastard!" raged the cerulean eyed teen from inside the closet prison. Smiling evilly the lavender eyed teen continued on.

"I know who my father is thank you very much...unlike some."

"Malik..." I whisper softly.

"I hear broom sticks work well Kaiba...or hey wait better yet you got a stool in there? Turn it upside down," Malik burst out laughing at his own joke as always. Being as sick as the joke was I shook my head and rolled my eyes yet again. I seem to be doing that a lot lately, especially with Malik around. "But if you are going to engage in sexual intercourse Kaiba, just remember the saying..sex is a lot like fishing, you never know what you might catch, especially with Wheeler. No one wants fleas."

"Malik stop, that's not appropriate or polite," I reprimanded my companion as my hand was still fixed on the door knob. Loud growling could be heard from inside the closet now as the brunet started pounding on the door hard.

"Malik I will fucking kill you as soon as I get out of here and, gawd dammit Ryou open this piece of shit door!"

"But...Seto, do you know where Joey is?" I asked again, hoping to get an answer this time. But before the cerulean eyed teen could answer a loud thud was once again heard from the ceiling vent, along with a painful moan. "What was that?"

"That would be Wheeler..." grunted the CEO.

"Oh my Ra...you fucked Joey so hard he got stuck in the vent! You sick bastard!" screamed the tanned skinned teen. My eyes went wide at the comment that seemed to stop all the doctor's and nurses in the hallway to look in our direction with mixed reactions of utter disgust, shock and some even laughed.

"Malik!" I shouted and blushed at all the attention we were getting. Hearing more moaning and louder thuds from the ceiling I turned a beat red and was about to speak when Malik pushed me out of the way as a damp Joey Wheeler crashed down through one of the vents. Landing on my back I sat up in shock. Raising an eyebrow my Egyptian friend studied the pile on the ground.

"Damn...see Ryou I told you rats," he smirked and crossed his arms.

"Ugh..." the blond moaned and rubbed the back of his head from his landing spot on the hospital ground.

"Are you ok Joey?" I asked in a worried tone and crawled over to him. Malik leaned down and picked the tattered teen up and smiled.

"Hey dog breath, way to make an entrance there champ," mused the sandy haired blond as he dusted off the honey eyed teen.

"I am a little sore but uh...thanks Malik?" Joey asked as he cracked his back. "What'ca doin' here?"

"Sore eh? I wonder what you were doing...or should I say 'who' you were doing.." Pausing for a moment to smirk Malik brushed some of his hair out of his face. "But as for me, I am visiting that two bit hack of a tomb robber, what's it to ya?" Joey growled at the comment and clenched his fists.

"Hey now, guys let's try not to fight please," I stood up slowly and smiled to Joey kindly. "As long as your ok then we should get Seto out of the closet now." I nodded and turned back to the door. Placing my hand on the handle I can hear more grumbling and incoherent mumbling from inside. "Kaiba are you alright?"

"Fine, get me out now," ordered the Kaiba Corp CEO. Pulling on the door handle roughly I closed my eyes. Bloody hell, this thing was jammed pretty good. Panting a bit after a minute or so of trying I requested help for my other two friend and motioned for them to pull with me. All three of us took hold of the handle and turned, pulled, twisted and groaned with all our might. Sweating now I looked to Malik who was hunched over and Joey who scratched the back of his head.

"Well..shit," the lavender eyed teen was first to speak. "That thing is jammed damn good isn't it?"

"Get the Janitor," Seto spoke in an eerie tone that had hidden meaning. A meaning that said, I will kill all of you, rip you limb from limb and make sure no one finds the body if you don't get me out right now.

"Where is the Janitor anyways?" Joey asked looking around, not seeing anyone who looked like a janitor at all.

"Get him paged you fool!"

"Woah, Woah wait a tic, I think I can open this," Malik reasoned as he cracked his knuckles. Looking at the honey eyed teen I sighed and open my mouth to speak as he took hold of the door and placed a foot on the wall. Pulling and tugging very hard his face turned a red colour in frustration.

"Malik all three of us, can't open it what makes you...AHH MALIK!" I shouted as the Egyptian tumbled to the floor with the door handle in his hand. "Look what you did!" Blinking a few times the dirty blond damp teen turned to the tanned skinned teen on the floor.

"Holy snikees Malik, you broke the damn door handle off!"

"Well shit...looks like I did," mused the lavender eyed teen from the floor as he casually tossed the door handle up and down like a ball.

"You..You...You fucking cocksucker! HOW THE HELL AM I GOING TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Raged the brunet as he pounded on the door and looked through the whole where the door handle use to be.

"Easy there Kaiba, relax, we'll get the janitor," I reassured him and tried to calm him down. The last thing I needed was a raging Kaiba and a broken down door to add to the hospital bill.

"Yah, chillax there buddy, go masturbate or something for now," Malik added as he stood up and continued to toss the door handle up and down for his own amusement. Joey feeling rather helpless at the moment decided that he would go find the janitor.

"I'll go get da janitor paged, don't worry Kaiba, Joey Wheeler is on da case."

"...Why do I not feel comforted by this.." mumbled the CEO threw the door. Truly if Joey was going to get the janitor paged it might take awhile but I couldn't leave Malik alone with Kaiba. That I knew couldn't happen, someway or another that door would come down and my Egyptian friend would be dead by the time I got back. Sighing I sat back down on the ground. This was going to take awhile...

Pheonix: ...Holy shit I updated

**All look stunned**

Bakura: You..your still alive!

Seto: I thought she passed on awhile ago...damn I wasted 5 dollars on a condolence card for nothing

Ryou: **dusts cobwebs off self** It truly has been a long time

Joey: Cripes your telling me, I was stuck in a fucking vent!

Malik: **bursts out laughing** ahhh you all suck!

Pheonix: Hey now, let's play nice everyone, and Malik I can write you out somehow or kill you if you want?

Malik: O.O

Pheonix: Thought so...

Ryou: So you started the next chapter right?

Seto: Doubtful..we'll be on the shelf for another few months guarantee

Bakura: Yupp yupp and I'm still crippled...

Pheonix: Ya ya whatever, but to those who do read this blabber at the end of each chapter, I am sorry and please review! Until next time Ja ne!


End file.
